Brad Jackson
Bradford Jackson is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Oolong in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Announcer, Pilot 1 (ep10), Yajima (ep2), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Maro *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Doug Vreiss, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Kidnapper (ep2) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Jim *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Bon Para, Haze Shenron, Oolong (ep40), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z (2002-2005) - Atla (ep11), Biker (ep247), Captain (ep287), Dinosaur (ep238), King Cold, Oolong, Pink Monster (ep239), Yudon (ep16) *Fruits Basket (2003) - Evilman (ep21), Kazuma's Grandfather (ep25), Motoko's Mother (ep22), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Nanami's Father *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Thug 1 (ep5), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Ship Announcer (ep1), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Atamora Collette *One Piece (2012-2016) - Antonio (ep391), Hannyabal, Lacuba, Pickles, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Sabrac *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Sabrac, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Conductor (ep4), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Mr. Yukimura, Tarukane, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Oolong, Trucker *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Oolong *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Jean Pierre *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Pickles 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Director *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Oolong *Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1998) - Oolong *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Doskoi, Oolong, Salesman *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Oolong, Zeiun *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Oolong *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Shade *Smite (2012-2015) - Bakasura, Hun Batz, Rage Bakasura *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Shade *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Oolong, Oolong (Demon), Oolong (Robot) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - King Cold *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Oolong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors